At Last
by DaHaloChick
Summary: An introspective piece into the life of Chameleon June after the Hades saga. When her Goddess calls upon her, she will find fulfillment in the most unlikely of places, and perhaps, something more in the most unlikely of people...


**_At Last_**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This was an idea I came up with in the chat room of It was a crack idea I formed and someone agreed it could work, and I ran with it as fast as I could XD.

This piece is dedicated to Qubeley, whom believes that a certain member of this little crack pairing doesn't get enough love. For him, I grant his wishes true .

Also, feel free to drop me a line if you DON'T get who the other person is...

-

After all of the insanity of the Hades fiasco had calmed down, Athena had sent a messenger to Andromeda Island. She was looking to replenish her army of Silver Saints and required the services of Chameleon June to train the new female Saints that she had chosen. June excitedly accepted the offer. To be able to finally use her own strength to really make a difference was an opportunity she could not pass up. She missed her friends on Andromeda Island, but they had been so happy for her, she felt she could not linger too long on that sadness.

At last, June was able to truly _do_ for her Goddess.

-

June's strength had increased more than she thought it could since she had begun training Saints. She had grown in other ways as well. She had gotten to know Marin very well and, with time, even Shaina had begun having conversations with her. It was so unusual for her to have female friends, but she found it to be delightful. She could talk about things and go places with them she never could with a boy. In fact, they had even taught her quite a bit about the opposite sex. It wasn't new for her to be around men of course, but the men in Sanctuary were much more varied than those on Andromeda Island. Still, it was fun having girl friends to chatter about the men with. Some, she admitted with the memory of a particular handsome face, were more interesting than others.

At last, June had the opportunity grow.

-

Everyone from the Bronze Saints to the Gold Saints welcomed her with open arms. She had friends new and old here. It was painfully exciting to get to know new people. Even within the crowds of friends she now had, that face still stood out. A kind face, albeit slightly feminine. Long hair, bright eyes, a laugh like chimes in the wind, and a genuine smile. The more she thought on it, the harder it was to keep her composure around him. Still, she had befriended him. He was so familiar yet so new at the same time. She couldn't explain it. She didn't really want to try. It just _was_, and that was something she had never felt. She was a part of something new.

At last, June was fitting in.

-

She couldn't help herself. She asked Marin and Shaina for advice. How should she catch his attention? How can she tell him she's interested without seeming overbearing? Both women were in serious, solid relationships, and so June took their advice to heart. They gave her sound words. Be yourself. Don't be shy about liking him. Don't let him do all of the work. June got the impression that her shyness would be her downfall if she did not find a way to overcome it. A rush of determination flowed through her body. He was worth it. For all of the embarrassment she would feel and work she would put in, he would be worth it.

At last, June had decided.

-

She began to approach him more and more. He didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, she found it easier and easier to strike up conversations with him. She tried her best to make her hair and clothing look their best, but looks weren't so important to him. She mentally kicked herself when the realization came to her. She should have known that a man like him looked deeper into people. She so desperately wanted him to look into her that way, to turn his eyes on her and try and read her. One night, she had turned from her conversation with Marin to see him looking at her. _Into_ her. It stole the breath from her body.

At last, June had been noticed.

-

He was sitting across from her at the clothed dining table, his eyes shining, his lips curved in a small smile. Their conversation was light and enjoyable. The food was good. The atmosphere was downright romantic. June could not take her eyes off of him. He seemed unable to resist returning her gaze. She reached for a piece of bread in the middle of the table. He took her hand in his. Her heart leapt. They both smiled, their fingers lacing together as if it were what nature intended. When they parted for the night, it was with a simple hug and a kiss on the cheek. She could not refuse when he suggested going out again.

At last, June had succeeded.

-

Being in his arms, looking into his eyes, she had fear of very little. His strength, both physical and in spirit, made her feel warm and safe in his presence. Her arms wrapped around him. His lips pressed against her forehead. She looked up at him and he lowered his head towards her. A kiss. Their first. It was magical and soothing and so _right_ that her body could barely support her own weight. Her hands buried themselves in his hair. His one arm looped around her waist, the other stroked her cheek gently. They parted for air. A smile shared. Secret words exchanged. Although she could not say it in fear of ruining this perfection they had between them, she knew in her heart what she wished to scream to him.

At last, June was in love.

-

His touch set her soul on fire. By the time they had finally relaxed into each other's arms, she felt as if her entire body was ablaze. Every kiss, every caress, every emotion, every shot of pleasure was unforgettable. She felt her eyelids grow heavy, warmer and more comfortable then she had ever been before. His strong, pale arms surrounded her protectively. His heartbeat was steady. His lips graced her cheeks and forehead, spilling murmurs of her name and vows of affection, comparing her briefly to the flower he coveted above all others. She was his, truly and fully. The lover of the man considered to be the most beautiful and the cruelest of Athena's most powerful Saints. She was his.

At last…

-

Thanks for readinging! ConCrit is especially loved and welcomed!


End file.
